Home
by swimmergirl0906
Summary: cant think of a summary for this one... :


**A/N: hey guys(: I know I already have an uncompleted story out, but I was going through my computer and found this. I'm pretty sure I wrote this like, the day after special education. **

XXXX

"Hey Guys! Can i have your attention for a minute?" Will walked into glee on Monday afternoon with some news he knew the kids were not going to like. He waiting until all of their side conversations had died down, and pulled up a chair for himself and sat down in front of them, elbows on his knees. "Now, i have some news you are definitely not going to like." I'm leaving." he was met with a chorus of 'no! you can't!' and 'why!' "Hey! Hey! Calm down, don't worry! It's only for two weeks. I'm leaving this Saturday, the 2nd, and I'll be back two Saturdays after that, the 16th, so I'll see you guys at school on the 18th. I would appreciate it if you guys would keep this to yourselves, only you guys, Principal Figgins, and Coach Beiste know, and i would like to keep it that way until the assembly on Friday, when i tell everyone else that I'm going." All of the kids had the exact same question running through thier minds, but no one had the courage to ask it. Finally, Quinn spoke up.

"Mr. Schue, why didn't you tell Ms. P?" (She may legally be Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, but all the kids still called her Ms. P.) Crap. Will knew they would ask questions. He figured he at least owed it to them to tell them the truth.

"Well, she's mostly the reason why I'm going. I just need to clear my head, and i can't do that if i see her 5 days a week." The all got knowing, sympathetic looks on their faces and gave thier condolences to their heartbroken teacher.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I promise. Now, i know what I'm singing at the assembly, but what about you guys?" They all started talking, but Finn had an idea.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, i have the perfect idea. But, it's a surprise. Don't, worry, it's appropriate! I'll even run it by Principal Figgins if you want me to.

"No, Finn. I trust you." He smiled and started to pack up his stuff. "Okay, You guys get working on you song and I'll see you all tomorrow!" He walked out the door, giving them one last smile before his face turned into a frown, which seemed to be permanently engraved on his face, with the way his life was going lately. He started to walk towards Emma's office, and debated telling her about the whole thing, but decided against it, and that it would be easier if he just left.

XXXX

The kids did a great job keeping thier song under wraps, and by the time the assembly rolled around Friday afternoon, Will still had no idea what song they were singing. After 3rd period, Will made his way down to the auditorium to set up for his song. On his way down, he literally ran into Emma. "Oh! Gosh, Emma I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ya! I'm fine. What's with the guitar? Are you singing today?" for a split second, Will saw 'that look' flash across her face, but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Uhm, Ya! I am. The kids are too, but i decided i would sing something on my own for this one. Now, if you'll excuse me, Figgins is expecting me to help set up." He tried to sound as convincing as possible, but he really needed to get out of there. The more time he spent around her, the more he wanted to tell her, and he definitely didn't want to be an emotional wreck until AFTER the assembly. She saw straight through that. But, since they hadn't exactly been on the best of terms, she figured she could tell him her news later.

"Okay, but can we talk later? I need to tell you something." this piqued his interest. She had spoken maybe 10 words to him in the last month, since she married HIM, and now needs to talk to me? Hmmm. This could be interesting, he thought.

"Ya, sure. I'll see you later. "

He then made his way to gym and started to set up. Once he was through with his sound check, Figgins opened the doors and kids and teachers started to file in. He spotted Shannon and Emma, and saw Shannon save a seat for him, in between herself and Emma. Well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Just then, Figgins Indian accent filled the speakers,

"We have a very special person playing for us today, please welcome Mr. Schuester!" After the applause died down, he started to speak.

"Hi guys! Before I start my song, there are a few things I'd like to say." He took a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, that, and Emma's reaction. "So, I don't really know how to say this, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm leaving." He was met with gasps, and a murmur started to spread through the auditorium. He looked over at Emma, and he could see tears starting to pool in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run over, scoop her up in his arms, and promise her he'd never leave, but he knew he had to. Her left hand flew up to cover her mouth, normally, he wouldn't think anything of it, but today, something was different. She didn't have her ring on. Come to think of it, she hadn't had it on for almost three weeks! "But, don't worry, I'll be back. I'm only leaving for two weeks. So, I'm going to start the song now… Here's Home, by Daughtry.

I'm staring out into the night,

Trying to hide the pain.

I'm going to the place where love

And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.

And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Will was struggling to keep himself composed. Every time he looked at one of the Glee kids, Emma, Shannon, or even Figgins, he could feel the tears starting to cascade down his cheeks.

Well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old,

So I'm going home.

Well I'm going home.

Oh man, he really hoped Emma would realize that this was for the best. His heart couldn't handle it if she shut him out for good.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,

The closer I get to you.

I've not always been the best man or friend for you.

But your love remains true.

And I don't know why.

He looked Emma straight in the eyes when he sang this, and it was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. She was crying, and looked exceptionally hurt.

So I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,

'Cause you just might get it all.

You just might get it all,

And then some you don't want.

Be careful what you wish for,

'Cause you just might get it all.

You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old.

I said these places and these faces are getting old,

So I'm going home.

I'm going home.

When he was finished, He was met with a teary, standing ovation, and an extremely confused look from Emma.

"I'll see you guys in two weeks!" With that, he walked off the stage, put his guitar away, and made his way over to his seat between Emma and Shannon. The kids all gave him hugs on their way to the stage, and he was surprised to see Emma walking towards him. He was fully expecting another 'teachers lounge' incident, but was met with her wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Will. I'm so sorry."

"We'll talk later, Em. Let's go sit down." He led them to their seats on the front row of the bleachers. The kids took the stage, and the opening notes to Coldplay's Fix You came streaming through the speakers.

Puck: When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

Quinn: And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Quinn made sure she looked both Will and Emma in the eyes as she sung those lines. Everyone could see they were meant for each other. Well, everyone but them, of course.

Kurt: Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Will could not believe what he was seeing! He didn't know Kurt was here! Kurt flashed him a wide smile, and looked about two rows behind him. Will turned around, and saw the same boy he saw when he visited Kurt at Dalton.

Rachel: And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Will could feel himself tearing up. These kids are amazing, and he knew that if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have made it through these past couple of weeks.

Artie:

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

There was a very, very long instrumental pause in the music now, and all the kids made their way off the stage to stand in front of Will. They formed a half-circle around him, and continued to sing.

All: Tears stream down on your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Will was bawling. Like a baby. These kids mean so much to him, and here they were, singing their hearts out to him in front of all their peers, not caring what anyone thought. He was so proud of them, and incredibly grateful.

Finn: Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Will was up and hugging all the kids before Finn was even halfway through the verse. After they finished their hugs and goodbyes, Will started to make his way out of the gym to pack up, but Emma still had some unfinished business to take care of.

"Will!" He turned around, recognizing her voice, and remembering that they had agreed to talk later. I guess now as good as ever.

"Hey, Em. What did you want to tell me earlier?" She got a huge smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes. She said nothing, but she didn't have to. As soon as her left hand started to leave her side, Will knew what she was going to say.

"We got an annulment. It was finalized last week, but we've been separated for almost a month now." Despite the circumstances, she looked exceptionally happy.

"Why, Em? You were really happy."

"Actually, No, I really wasn't. When I agreed to marry him, it was only because he has a really good way with words, and I didn't want to have to deal with him. I figured I would eventually get over you, and learn to love him, but as you can see, that never happened." Wills heart soared. Did she really just say she wasn't over him? Now he really didn't want to go.

"What are you trying to say, Emma?" He tried so hard not to get his hopes up, but with the way she was looking at him, he couldn't help it.

"I love you." He pulled her into a hug, and he could feel his own tears running down his face.

"Oh my God. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too." He kissed her long and slow, and they pulled away panting. "But, we are not rushing into this, I'm still going to go, no matter how bad I want to stay, cause believe me, I do, I still need to go."

"I know. Can I at least drive you to the airport?"

"Of course." He smiled and wiped away the lone tear that ran down her face.

"What time should I come get you?"

"Well, my flight leaves at 11, so how does 8:30 sound?"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Will smiled. Just an hour ago, he was going away to try to get over her, now when he got home, she would be waiting.

"Okay." He kissed her again, and walked away.

8:30 SATURDAY MORNING.

Knock, knock! Will ran from his current place on the couch to find Emma standing at his door, dressed in black yoga pants, an oversized pink sweatshirt, and bright green vans.

"Wow, Em. You're wearing pants. And flat shoes. You look great! "She blushed.

"Thanks. I'm not doing anything after I drop you off, so I figured, why bother?" Will was impressed.

"Okay then, let me get my suitcase, and we'll be off." They carried his suitcases downstairs and loaded them into the trunk of Emma's car. Once they were in the car, Will spoke, "Emma, you don't know how grateful I am. You're amazing." He leaned over, aiming to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head and kissed him full on the lips. When they broke apart, she smiled at him, and took his hand in hers. She only let go to shift gears. They arrived at the airport about 20 minutes later. Emma accompanied Will all the way to the terminal, and they still had over an hour before his flight had to leave. So they just wandered. They went in and out of stores, got Starbucks, and laughed at all the crazy people they saw walking around. They decided to go get some pizza, so Will wouldn't have to suffer through disgusting plane food. Once they were seated in their with their pizza, they started eating and talking, like nothing had ever happened. Like he hadn't been married the first time they met. Like his wife hadn't faked a pregnancy, that he hadn't cheated on her, and that she hadn't married a dentist, and gotten an annulment just weeks earlier. When it was time for his flight to leave, he looked her in the eyes, told her that he'd call her when he landed, and that he loved her.

"Love you too; I'll see you when you get back." She kissed him, and then he was gone. These next two weeks were going to suck.


End file.
